Saki Asumi
Saki Asumi (明日海サキ) is one of the 4 main characters of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage!, was one of the 1st members to appear and is the leader of the idol group, Mirage2. As Phantomirage, she is known as 'Phantomi Spade'. Biography Appearance Saki is not often seen in the same outfit, however, it ranges with the color blue. When in her school uniform, she wears a white short-sleeved polo shirt underneath a knee-length navy dress. As Phantomirage, Saki wears her hair in a high ponytail that tilts to the left side of her head. She has blue streaks that go down her hair. On her head, she wears a top hat tilted to the right. She wears boots accented with the colors black and light blue. On her knee-high socks, there are 4 club suit patterns at the side. Saki wears a blue bow across her neck with a short cape covering her shoulders. In the middle of her chest, she has a blue spade and her waist is in black with two triangular-shaped materials to her front. She wears shorts that are visibly seen in the front while seeming like a skirt at the back. On her left arm, she wears her transformation item and on both hands, she wears a glove that only covers her pointer finger. Personality Saki is a cheerful girl who knows the latest news and trends. She is a lover of all things fun and cute. She is an energetic and bright mood maker. Relationships Kokomi Sakurai - Having been best friends for a long time, the two even run a Metube channel together. After Kokomi transforms into Phantomi Heart, she became a big fan of her, not realizing that it was her friend Kokomi. When her parents were attacked, Saki got a Phantomi Wristy and together with Kokomi, transform into Phantomirage. Etymology Saki (サキ) has no meaning but a common way of writing it is (咲希) with Saku (咲) meaning blossom and Ki (希) meaning hope. Asumi (明日海) means Tomorrow's sea. With Ashita (明日) meaning tomorrow and Umi (海) meaning sea. Saki Asumi would mean Blossom of Hope at Tomorrow's Sea. History Becoming Phantomi Spade Being best friends with Kokomi, together they make videos and put them on the internet. Upon witnessing Phantomirage in action, she instantly becomes a huge fan. While eating at a sushi restaurant with her parents one day, the owner is turned into an Ikenaier which causes both her parents to be turned into food. She panics but then gets excited in hopes that she will witness Phantomirage again and maybe get a signature too. However, she begins to doubt that Phantomirage will come and decides to take action instead. She holds back the Ikenaier to allow other customers to leave which ultimately allows her to become a Phantomirage as well. She witnesses Kokomi about to transform in the kitchen and they both transform into Phantomirage, Saki being able to transform into Phantomi Spade.Phantomirage Episode 2 Finding her Treasure Saki has a deep love for idols and this is very clearly shown when she encounters her idol, Chikarun. Upon first glance, she immediately begins to list out every fact that she knows about her. Such as her name being Chika Akiba, her favorite color is blue, her favorite food being salty crepes and how she is the best idol in the world who loves to smile. Witnessing her top idol Chikarun transform into an Ikenaier, not wanting her to be someone who hates smiles, Saki firmly declares that she doesn't wish to watch her suffer. Shortly after declaring this, the Phantomi Time appears before her. The Phantomi Time travels her and Chikarun back in time to her first concert which Saki remembers. Here, she sees her young self excited to see her on stage but accidentally trips. Chikarun, noticing her fall, hurriedly comes to help her. In order to cheer her up, Chikarun makes a pose that young Saki copies. From this moment onward, it has become Saki's known catchphrase and she even says it when she finishes her transformation. With her treasure appearing, Saki can finally take back her idols' cool heart.Phantomirage Episode 28 Phantomirage Modes Transformation When transforming, Saki holds up her wrist to reveal the Phantomi Wristy whilst also saying its name. It begins to spin and light up revealing Saki in a white attire saying "Secret's showtime!". Activating the transformation with the Phantomi Ring, she spins it and poses. A black mask covers her eyes and disappears revealing her eye make up. She looks up and smiles. As she counts down from three, she taps the Phantomi Wristy. When saying three, her hat appears, as she says two her shorts appear and as she says one she appears in full attire. The spade suit on her chest is enlarged on the screen as she pops out landing in a fancy pose saying "Okay!" She continues the transformation with a dance in a large room with a snowy background with spade-shaped snowflakes. Behind that are the 4 club suits. Diamond, spade, heart, and clover with the colors of red, blue, pink and purple respectively. She completes the transformation by saying "Phantomi Spade Saki!" and "It’s started completely!". Outside of the transformation, she says the groups catchphrase "Secret x Heroine! Phantomirage! Will take that uncool heart!", fully finishing her transformation. Items Phantomi Wristy (ファントミリスティ): A transformation brace which she uses with PhantomiRing and Secret Keys. Phantomi Ring (ファントミリング): A Ring-shaped Transformation Trinket. Phantomi Trick (ファントミトリック): '''A weapon that is shaped like a key which is used to purify evil hearts. '''Phantomi Final (ファントミフィナール): A gun-like weapon that which is used to purify evil hearts. Phantomi Time (ファントミタイム): A clock-like item that is inserted in the Phantomi Final. Kizuna Key (キズナキー): A key that allows her to transform in Kizuna Style. References Category:Phantomirage Category:Mirage2 Category:Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Blue Heroine